


实践是检验真理的唯一标准

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 围绕2015年G20时政展开





	实践是检验真理的唯一标准

九月的杭州，已经初步退去酷暑的燥热，宜人气候衬着空蒙山色与潋滟湖光，正是值得观赏的时节。来中国已经成为家常便饭的阿尔弗雷德还极少访问这坐落于南方的秀丽城市，偶有那么一两次的机缘也都是匆匆来去，因而对这座城市的记忆并不深刻，隐约知道有那么几个文化古迹和一些动人的传说外，其余的印象都是模糊的。

此次到访滞留的时间虽然会相对长一些，但是紧凑的会议占据了他大部分时间，他仍抽不出身去体验这座城市的温婉秀美。当然身陷权力中心的他也无心去欣赏这里的美景。不夸张地说，每一次的G20峰会都为各国提供了绝佳的外交博弈场。全球最有影响力的20个国家齐聚一堂，平日里有意向交流但碍于政治立场不同而不能见的人都能通过这一平台实现非正式交流。而对于阿尔弗雷德来说，此番最重要的双边会晤莫过于同中国高层的会晤。

前不久鼓动菲律宾闹的那些沸沸扬扬的事，几乎把他和王耀的关系推到了危险的破裂边缘。多少目光聚集到他们身上，有为自己或受牵连而担忧的，有坐山观虎斗并妄图坐收渔翁之利的，也有闲得发慌唯恐天下不乱的。箭在弦上，一触即发的紧张局势不仅让诸多小国的心悬到了嗓子眼，也让阿尔弗雷德和王耀两人各自提心吊胆。

尤其是在媒体将局势炒作得扩大化后，谁也不肯在明面上服软。近十年来从未有过的激烈对抗一度让两国关系濒临决裂边缘，但决裂的后果是双方都不能承受的，几番紧急通话后，双方默契地打了个擦边球，谁也不见得真丢了颜面，才将这件事勉强压了下去。但双边关系迅速降温是在所难免了，阿尔弗雷德受此影响，已经有近一个多月的时间跟王耀彻底断了联系，这次G20峰会正好给了阿尔弗雷德缓和双边关系的机会。王耀虽然还因他寻衅挑事而积郁有怒火在心，但识大局的东方人总是能保持理性优先，为弥合分歧而同意在峰会期间与他会晤。

会晤期间，王耀虽依然礼貌而耐心，言行上也是一派温和又不失大气的风范，但阿尔弗雷德看得出他藏在眼睛里的冷淡，尤其是那双偏琥珀色的眸子转向阿尔弗雷德时，里面的冰冷意味就更明显了。

阿尔弗雷德其实一直觉得王耀虚伪，对比阿尔弗雷德对待小国时那不多掩饰的高高在上的态度，王耀就显得含蓄得多。即使并没有把对方放在心上，明面上还是照顾有加，就算对方向来跟他有诸多过节也不例外。可这份包容在阿尔弗雷德看来是虚假的，只是因为对方并不能对他构成真正的威胁，所以他就像端着笑容看小孩子无理取闹的大人一样，等对方闹够了自己消停下来后事情也就了结了。但对于真正能威胁到他的人，例如阿尔弗雷德，他就不能保持这样包容的态度了，阿尔弗雷德自觉只是不大不小地跟他闹了些事，还没占到他多少实际便宜，他就不能忍受了。

此次会晤除了缓和双边关系外，还有相互摸底的意图。南海问题匆匆结束后，双方还未正式有效地沟通，为避免再一次出现这样激烈的对抗，双方都需要在一些涉及到核心利益的问题上试探对方底线，然后根据对方的态度做出最佳的选择。近些年，王耀的态度越来越强势，在核心利益上分毫不让，连谈判的余地都没有。阿尔弗雷德知道这只是他和王耀博弈的开始，在未来很长一段时间内他们都会不断循环着较量、博弈最后相互妥协的过程，直至世界的规则被重新勾勒出来。到那时，王耀就会成为这世界上唯一能与他并驾齐驱的人。

虽然不甘心，但是阿尔弗雷德知道这是极有可能发生的事，否则不能相互妥协的两大国必然会陷入修昔底德陷阱，一场世界性的剧烈动荡在所难免。那真是最坏的结果，胆大如阿尔弗雷德也不敢预想届时会产生怎样灾难性的后果。

在看似友好实则暗藏锋芒的会谈结束后，阿尔弗雷德还想跟王耀单独聊一会儿。但是在阿尔弗雷德提出请求后，可恶的东方人却看了看手表，寡淡地笑了笑，“不好意思，我跟俄/罗/斯先生的会晤马上要开始了。”

俄/罗/斯，俄/罗/斯，那个同样可恶的东斯拉夫人，在这两年他跟王耀的关系冷淡后趁虚而入。又是高调频繁地互访又是联合军演，当着媒体的面说出关于中/俄关系的话也越来越露骨，花样百出地向世界秀恩爱，生怕别人不知道王耀是他背后的金主一样。这次来参加峰会甚至夸张地带了一箱冰淇淋，又不是正式访问，还带什么礼物，就算是送礼，老狐狸又不是喜欢甜食的小女孩，送什么冰淇淋，也不怕把牙给腻歪坏了。

阿尔弗雷德把王耀和伊万都腹诽了一通，才觉心里平衡了一些。他其实知道这两人的关系并没有表现出来的那么亲密，相互之间的戒备甚至不比对他的少，但是至少这两人明面上还能和和气气地坐在一起谈笑风生，而面对阿尔弗雷德时就只剩下麻木的官方表情了。

5日下午，为期两天的峰会总算正式结束了。王耀安排了一场私人晚宴为即将离开的贵宾们践行。晚宴的气氛很融洽，在隔离了媒体和镁光灯后，这些总是在天上飞来飞去的大人物都不约而同地放轻松了，推杯交盏间询问的也不再是严肃的政治或经济话题，私人友谊在这场宴会中占据了主导地位。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟在美音和英音谁更好听的无意义话题上争执不休时，都不约而同地将目光投向了王耀。

“王耀家学的都是美音。”阿尔弗雷德不无得意地说，似乎觉得为自己找到了绝佳的佐证。

亚瑟挑起一边眉毛，绿眼睛里透出挑剔的光，“王耀就是个土鳖，他的品味一向值得怀疑。”

“得了吧，当初你从他家疯狂购买瓷器、丝绸、茶叶的时候可没听你说他是个土鳖。”虽然阿尔弗雷德也承认王耀的品味不怎么好，至少近几十年里他是欣赏不来的，但是在需要利用王耀成为自己的证据时，他倒不介意为他辩解。

这个对于亚瑟来说算是‘黑历史’一样的证据成功让他紧闭了嘴。阿尔弗雷德在旗开得胜后，不免沾沾自喜，他觉得王耀某种程度上帮了他，所以对王耀的不悦也散了许多。

王耀身边不意外的坐着伊万，两人跟前摆放的甜点跟别人的都不太一样， 那是伊万从俄罗斯带来的冰激凌。王耀用小勺舀了一口冰冷粘稠的奶油体，尝试过后似乎因为不太适应浸到牙齿里的冷意，苦着脸皱起了眉头。伊万在他旁边忍俊不禁，神情刺眼的宠溺。

晚宴过后，伊万和上司急急忙忙就要离开杭州。王耀亲自去机场相送，反正这独一无二的亲昵态度就是要摆明了给阿尔弗雷德看，阿尔弗雷德如果还要挤压他的生存空间，他跟伊万的关系还会继续升级。

阿尔弗雷德自然也明白王耀的用心，但是他不敢放松对王耀的打压。

王耀的崛起其实并非不能接受，只是他虽然口口声称自己不会称霸，不会挑战阿尔弗雷德的现有地位，但是他的一举一动分明就是在向世人昭明他要参与到制定世界规则的游戏中来，他要分走阿尔弗雷德掌控世界的权利。

权利是阿尔弗雷德地位和财富的支撑，这是他紧握在手里绝对不会放的东西。

阿尔弗雷德也会在今晚凌晨三点离开杭州，但是他就没有伊万那么特殊能享受到王耀高规格的送别。晚宴期间，阿尔弗雷德通过王耀上司打听到王耀居住的酒店，宴会散去后，他便跟上司请了几个小时的假提前到酒店去等候王耀了。

王耀不知道在机场磨磨蹭蹭什么，接近十一点才难掩倦容地回来。见到在大厅里等候多时的阿尔弗雷德后，他似乎很意外，盯着阿尔弗雷德看了好几秒后，才问：“你怎么在这儿？”

“我想跟你单独聊聊。”阿尔弗雷德故意摆出严肃的姿态。

王耀迟疑了片刻后，妥协道：“走吧，去我房间。”

进入酒店房间后，阿尔弗雷德像回到了自己家一样，根本不需要王耀招呼就大大方方的在沙发上坐了下来。王耀在他面前约一米的地方站定，居高临下看着他，面无表情地问：

“你想聊什么？”

阿尔弗雷德微笑，“聊聊我们之间的事。”

王耀眉间有一闪而过的幽怨，“我们之间的事太多，你是指哪一件呢？半岛？南海？还是台海？”

阿尔弗雷德连连摇头，“不、不，不是美/国和中/国之间的事，我仅仅是想跟你聊阿尔弗雷德和王耀之间的事。”

“那就没有可聊的了。”

阿尔弗雷德眼睛里的神采深沉了几分，“你真这样想吗？”

王耀面上浮出一个虚假的笑，反问道：

“不如你来告诉我，我们之间有什么？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿，这个问题他并没有清晰的答案。迄今为止，他只知道自己对王耀的感情很复杂，而其中最为突出的情感就是厌烦。因没深仇大恨所以还没到憎恨的程度，但因为彼此之间尖锐的对立而厌烦。厌烦王耀的虚伪，厌烦王耀的顽强，厌烦王耀的古板无趣，厌烦王耀的绵里藏针，他宁愿和伊利亚酣畅淋漓地对抗，也不愿意和王耀这样不痛快地纠缠不休，乃至心情不好时甚至看他一言一行都是不顺眼的。但是除了这个厌烦的人外，他真没法找到第二个能让他这么束手无策又牵肠挂肚的人，所以在他还没完全厘清对王耀的感情前，他只能承认王耀对于他来说是独一无二的。  
“你是凌晨三点的飞机回国，对吗？”王耀不是个咄咄逼人的人，在阿尔弗雷德回答不出来后，便转了话题替两人都寻了台阶下。

阿尔弗雷德点头。

“你可以在这里休息一会儿再走，想喝点什么吗？”

王耀走向酒柜，里面摆放着各式各样的世界名酒，他的目光在里面来回扫荡，等待着阿尔弗雷德给出选择。

“我不知道我们之间有什么，但也许我们的身体知道。”

阿尔弗雷德的心思却还停留在对两人关系的琢磨上，他不甘心还是这样不清不楚地纠缠下去，到最后什么也留不下。然后他就想到用这个非常有哲学深度的办法来检验两人的关系。为了向王耀证明他不是单纯地被色欲冲昏了脑袋，才提出这个荒唐的想法，他引用了劳伦斯的话为自己佐证：

“从性中升华的智慧就是直觉。”

王耀愣住，在面部神经不那么僵硬后才转过身，嘲讽地看着‘性’致高昂的美国人。

“通过肉体的结合来寻找爱情是愚蠢的幻想。”

“我们现在各有各的观点，但是‘实践是检验真理的唯一标准’这句话是你自己说的，我们到底谁对谁错，不妨实践过后再来探讨。”

阿尔弗雷德越说越来劲，王耀看着他跃跃欲试的模样，心里明白如果在某些事情上总是毅力超群的美利坚青年如果得不到想要的回应，他就会赖在这里不走。

“可惜你只有三个小时不到的时间。”王耀不得不换个法子提醒他。

阿尔弗雷德露出些惋惜的模样，不过还是坚持说道：“那足够了。”

“但是很遗憾，我现在没有‘性’趣。”

王耀取下领带，随意往沙发上一扔，紧接着人就走进了浴室，似乎已经不打算再跟阿尔弗雷德白费力气的周旋了。

阿尔弗雷德不是那么耐心的等在浴室外，为自己在求爱的这件事上展示出来的锲而不舍的精神也感到了一丝羞耻，但是这个念头产生后就难以压制，像是他在潜意识里谋划了很久的事，只是一直没寻着机会说出来。

王耀边走便用干毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发，他像是把阿尔弗雷德当成了空气，路过时根本不愿意看对方一眼。

阿尔弗雷德追上去，从身后将人给抱住，又用鼻子将王耀黏在脖子上的头发都蹭开，绵密的吻便落在在那片还残留着玫瑰甜腻香气的象牙白后颈上。当然也不知是单纯的亲吻还多多少少伴随着美利坚青年激动的噬咬。

王耀的身体在短暂的紧绷后逐渐放松，因这并不是他和阿尔弗雷德的第一次逾矩。早在八十年代两国进入‘蜜月期’时，各有所图的两人便像是被短暂的激情冲昏了头脑，眉来眼去没多久就顺其自然的滚上了床，且还不是一次两次的问题。那个时候的阿尔弗雷德在跟伊利亚的角逐中已经占据上风，骄狂霸道的性子也越来越不加掩饰，被斗争激发出来的旺盛精力不止是被他用到了工作中，也同样被用到了情事上。与此同时，经过频繁的接触后，阿尔弗雷德对王耀的态度也越发直接，红酒、鲜花、烛光、音乐......这些为营造暧昧氛围被利用起来的道具渐渐失了踪迹，但另一种默契却开始成形——阿尔弗雷德如果有意展开一场情事，他会像现在这样暗示性的亲吻王耀的后颈。

但是在经历了90年代的一系列事情后，两国的关系迅速退温，即使后来有所回温，也复原不了当年那样如同热恋般浓烈亢奋的情感了。而他跟王耀的私人关系也无可避免的受到影响，二十多年的时间里，他们亲吻过的次数便可怜的屈指可数，更不用说更进一步的肉体接触了。

王耀稍微偏过头一些，阿尔弗雷德便将吻从他的后颈转移到了他的耳垂。王耀的耳垂圆润饱满，非常适合戴耳饰，阿尔弗雷德曾趁着他熟睡的时候，用耳钉的针尖刺穿了那一小块丰腴的肉，尽管被惊醒后的王耀骂成了变态被狠狠地揍了一顿，但是阿尔弗雷德却并不后悔，因为二十多年过去了，王耀的耳洞尽管已经被新长出来的肉缝合，但耳垂后面还留着一小块凹洞，阿尔弗雷德猜想这印记或许永远也不会消失了。

阿尔弗雷德又是吮吸又是轻咬，在小小的耳垂上留下了不少暧昧的印迹，王耀脸上的表情却还是淡漠，仿佛阿尔弗雷德的挑逗与他无关，他不拒绝也不接受，灵魂似已经超脱于肉体，对现在所发生的一切都无动于衷。

但是这并不影响阿尔弗雷德的热情，他用可怕的想象力将自己带入了一场亵渎神圣的罪行中，因而调动了大脑神经传递出更多的兴奋。他怀着一点骄傲和惊讶地想，他现在所侵犯的这个人是比救世主还要古老的存在，如果真的有天选之子，或许王耀才是那个被选中的人，否则怎么只有他能在几千年沧海桑田的变迁中，孤独又顽强地走到现在呢。

唯一让阿尔弗雷德感觉头疼的是王耀在性事上偏冷淡和保守，时间没有侵蚀他的容颜，却磨灭了他的热情。他的身体仍像年轻人一样健康柔软，心态却像老人一样安详宁静，无论是情绪还是情欲的波动都处于一种缓慢甚至是停滞了的状态。而对于性子急躁的阿尔弗雷德来说，这是一件很考验耐心的事，因为即使是在八十年代王耀的热情难得匹配了他的容颜时，阿尔弗雷德为了勾起王耀的‘性’趣也同样耗费了大量精力在前戏上。

阿尔弗雷德空出右手将王耀的下巴抬起，然后他低下头，勾着脖子去亲吻王耀淡红色的唇。王耀仍保持着超脱的态度任阿尔弗雷德予取予求，纠缠的吻很快在两人的唇上升起炙热的温度。

阿尔弗雷德不会满足于唇表的厮磨，他用舌尖撬开王耀固执的牙关，攻城掠地般在柔软湿润的口腔里扫荡每一个角落，并灵活的追逐着对方的舌。阿尔弗雷德习惯在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，但是又不想错过王耀沉醉的表情，于是强迫自己睁开眼。但是王耀并没有被一个吻给迷得晕头转向，他还颤动着睫毛微睁了眼，安静的注视着阿尔弗雷德，只是被激烈的吻打乱了的呼吸和沐浴后湿润的眉眼让他看起来有些意乱情迷。

阿尔弗雷德温柔的结束了这个吻，当他的唇离开时，理所应当的在两人间牵出了一根银丝。王耀的眸光闪了闪，似乎为这暧昧又邋遢的丝线感到局促，阿尔弗雷德不禁轻笑出声，他的左手刚深入王耀宽松的浴袍，就被王耀给压住了不得继续动弹。

“到床上去。”王耀不容拒绝的说。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，片刻不想耽误地把人往卧室推，王耀才刚觉自己踏进卧室，便被阿尔弗雷德一下子扑倒在床上。阿尔弗雷德动作急切粗暴的像个毛头小子，王耀皱了眉试图把压在身上的人推开，但是对方蛮力惊人，他挣脱不了，只得换了方式去拧阿尔弗雷德的耳朵，好让他收敛些。

阿尔弗雷德也不是钢筋铁打的身体，王耀下手也不轻，他吃痛后也暂时停下了动作，只嚷嚷着王耀快松手。

“你给我注意点！要是敢乱来，我非剥了你的皮不可。”

王耀没忘记跟阿尔弗雷德第一次上垒时的惨痛教训，那是在八十年代初他跟随上司去美国访问的时候，年轻的美利坚先生性子太急，在扩张不到位的情况下便闯进后穴，把王耀生理性的眼泪都给逼出来了，他在性事上还未承受过那样的疼痛，当时甚至想把阿尔弗雷德给挫骨扬灰了。尽管那之后这混小子也收敛了不少，但王耀至今仍心有余悸。说到底他的性冷淡，一半是年纪大了没什么激情的缘故，另一半就是被这臭小子给害的。

阿尔弗雷德当然永远不会承认他和王耀的第一次并不是美好的记忆，虽然因为王耀的疼痛而无法放松身体，他也并没有享受到性事的愉悦，但他总能用一种夸大的美好情感去回忆当时的点点滴滴，毕竟那是他们之间的第一次性体验，具有极特殊的意义。

王耀松手后，阿尔弗雷德也不敢乱来了，老老实实的开始做前戏。王耀的身体他曾经很熟悉，虽然这些年几乎没碰过了，但是双手在上面游走了一圈后，便很快找到了当年的感觉。

阿尔弗雷德也惊异于自己对王耀的深刻记忆，那些他们一起经历过的桃色画面会在他想要讨好王耀的身体时自动播放。当他的唇惯性般的来到王耀并不怎么凸出的喉结上舔舐时，他知道王耀会在他舔舐时加快心脏跳动的频率，当他拨开王耀的睡袍继续往下亲吻王耀的左乳时，他知道王耀会扬起头，伸长修长的脖颈，自喉间发出压抑的喘息声。还有左臂内侧、左后腰、左大腿内侧，这些与心脏在同一方向的部位都是王耀的敏感点，他如果想节省前戏的时间，那么在这些地方上多下功夫是不会错的。

王耀喜欢毛绒绒的小动物，在情事上似乎也延续了这一风格，在他动情时，便会情不自禁的将手插入阿尔弗雷德的头发里。虽然阿尔弗雷德并不是很喜欢别人触碰他的脑袋，也不喜欢王耀这像抚摸大型犬一样的举动，但因这举动有利于阿尔弗雷德判断王耀是否渐入佳境，也就姑且忍耐了。忍耐到最后竟成了习惯，王耀现如今再次做出这熟悉的举动后，阿尔弗雷德的心才感觉到几分安稳，他在王耀的大腿内侧留下一连窜的吻痕后，重新去亲吻王耀的唇。

王耀目光迷离显示出情动的迹象，阿尔弗雷德热切的同他深吻时，也一并将两人半抬头的阴茎握到手心富有技巧的上下套弄。王耀或许是禁欲太久的缘故，身体倒比从前容易撩拨，阿尔弗雷德很快就觉察到他的身体越来越紧崩，隐隐有高潮的趋势。不过两人的性器挤在一起相互摩擦的感觉确实很奇特，阿尔弗雷德的心里也像是点燃了一团火一样，急需释放。

王耀面上的潮红之色在黏湿黑发的衬托下越发显得艳丽，阿尔弗雷德看的有些痴迷，在王耀先按捺不住仰着头射出来后，暂且停下手上动作，专心致志地去亲吻王耀的失神的眼睛。

刚射精后的身体还残留着未散去的情潮，瘫软又敏感，阿尔弗雷德将王耀两条笔直的腿拉开架在自己腰上，然后将蘸了润滑液的中指打着转的挤入后方密洞。王耀显然是很久没有跟人做过了，或者说是很久没在下面做过了，他那地方很紧致，仅仅是阿尔弗雷德的一根手指也让他深深皱起眉头，明确显露不适模样。阿尔弗雷德生怕王耀会中途喊停，因为王耀的目光在掠过他胯间尺寸偏大的物体后明显多了几分不悦和嫌弃。

“带套！”王耀没好气的说。

阿尔弗雷德松了口气，不是让他滚蛋就好。不过他在跟王耀做的时候并不喜欢带套，这可能类似于一种宣誓主权的心理，但同样王耀也熟知这种心理，因此他很排斥阿尔弗雷德在他体内射精。阿尔弗雷德自我习惯了，对王耀的话总是阳奉阴违，哪怕是王耀亲自给他带了套，他也要在插入前把套给取了，王耀气的想打人，但都进行到这一步了总不能在此时喊停，只能忍着气由阿尔弗雷德去。

阿尔弗雷德耐心的给王耀做扩张，先是一根手指在里面打转，待肠壁软化适应了手指的粗细后，他又慢慢挤入第二根手指。王耀倒吸一口凉气，阿尔弗雷德赶紧去亲吻他的胸前的茱萸，好让他在注意力转移后能感觉轻松些。

“阿尔弗。”

阿尔弗雷德听到王耀突然这样亲昵的喊他，不禁抬头向上看。王耀神情温柔，琥珀色的眼眸里流动着水润的光彩，他同样看着阿尔弗雷德，用轻柔的嗓音说：

“相似的喜悦和悲伤，经历的次数多了，自然就麻木了，麻木到已经没有任何人或者事能引起你的兴趣后，你就会情不自禁的幻想一些不该属于你的东西。你现在的迷茫我都懂，因为我也是这么走过来的，但是不要让这一时的迷茫迷惑了你的心智，这样对你对我都不好。”

阿尔弗雷德还厌烦王耀的一点就是他总喜欢说些让人扫兴的话。阿尔弗雷德现在就感觉自己像是被浇了一盆凉水，身体里的热情都快被浇灭了。

“就这几个小时的时间，你都不能让我只做阿尔弗雷德吗？”

也许是阿尔弗雷德眼神太幽怨，王耀没有再说出让他扫兴的话，也没有对他不带套就进入身体的行为提出抗议。阿尔弗雷德到底还是成长了许多，做事也没那么急躁了。在侵入王耀体内后，因觉察到王耀的不适，即使自己都快忍得疯掉了，也磨磨蹭蹭半天不敢有太大动作，到后来还是王耀忍不住骂他：

“你到底行不行，不行下次换我上你！”

阿尔弗雷德一听这话就跟拿到了令箭一样，毫不怜惜的在王耀体内驰骋起来。王耀被他突然脱缰的动作弄得想爆粗口，但又怕自己一喊疼，臭小子又来个急刹车，断断续续让两个人都不舒坦，只好先忍耐着，努力让自己放松身体去适应阿尔弗雷德的野蛮。

毕竟是久违了的做爱，阿尔弗雷德原本是想尽全力给王耀留下一段美好的记忆，因此在两人契合的最初强忍着想要横冲直撞的心情，慢慢等待王耀久未开拓的后穴适应他的尺寸。但是王耀居然质疑他的能力，让他一下子气昏了头，等冷静下来后，再去观察王耀神情，万幸对方并没有太难过，反倒是闭着眼睛微张着唇流露出迷乱享受的样子，偶尔在阿尔弗雷德的性器擦过他体内的敏感点时，还会忍不住轻哼出声。

阿尔弗雷德的心和身体都像是被什么暖暖的东西包裹住了，由内而外的满足感让他倍感兴奋。他低下头去亲吻王耀，嘴唇刚一贴合，王耀就主动张开唇齿迎合，阿尔弗雷德和他交换了一个几乎要夺走对方所有氧气的吻后，加快了身下冲刺的速度和力度，最终在电流蹿过脊柱传达到全身后完完全全释放在王耀体内。

阿尔弗雷德其实还想再干一场，但是时间不允许他这么做了。他跟王耀并排着躺了一会儿，等身体上的情欲完全褪下后转头去看王耀，不过片刻的功夫对方已经闭上眼睛像是睡着了。阿尔弗雷德不知道王耀究竟是真睡熟了还只是装睡，他小心翼翼的捡起地上的衣物穿戴整齐后，弯下腰凑到王耀耳边说：

“美/国不爱中/国，但是阿尔弗雷德爱王耀。”

王耀呼吸均匀，面目安宁，并没有为阿尔弗雷德所说的话而有任何触动，也许他是真的睡着了。阿尔弗雷德无奈地笑了笑，找到了答案的他从此也只能把这个答案藏在心底，王耀是不会来问的，他也永远不会说出去，除非他们中的某一人像苏/联一样不再具有任何威胁性，那时候或许他们就能坦诚这份情感了，但是到那时这见了光的情感又有什么用呢。

阿尔弗雷德关掉灯，放轻了脚步走出卧室，并没有看见身后那笼罩黑暗里的人睁开了眼睛。


End file.
